Kidnapped
by goldacharmed
Summary: Harry is treated badly by the Dursley's, nothing new there. But what happens when Dudley needs him more then ever. Well they are kidnapped together. Maybe it's about time Dudley learns about Harry's Hero complex.
1. Taken by surprise

Harry Potter—Kidnapped

Chapter One

Taken By Surprise

A/N-this takes place right after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but in the summer that would take place in the 6th book. So the ministry loves Harry Potter again.

Harry Potter was hungry. No he was way past hungry and rented an apartment in famished. Two weeks home for the summer holidays, and the Dursleys didn't hesitate to lock him in his room the second he got home. But he still couldn't bring up the energy to care. He spent his days lying on his bed staring at the empty, white ceiling. He kept thinking about the past year against his will. Then all the thinking and self blaming would drain him of his scarce energy, and he would fall into an uneasy sleep full of images of Sirius Black. It was all his fault. That's what he would tell himself over and over as the days dwelled on. Why did he have to be so thick?

It was on the night of night of August 10th that Harry couldn't stop the hunger pains by simply ignoring them anymore. The last time he had eaten was three days ago at best, but that was only because he had taken food home from Hogwarts. And thank g-d he did. He was left here to be no more than an unwanted memory to the Dursleys. Well that's what they wanted for him to think at least. Whenever Harry was in the room, he was looked down upon like a disgusting cockroach on a shoe. Yet another reason why he so much preferred the wizarding world to here. True, he never liked how he seemed to get too much attention but at least he was acknowledged.

Harry rolled over on his bed trying his best to forget the demands of his stomach. It was a pointless attempt. Finally giving up, he decided to try something else. Getting up, he started looking around his room for something, anything, he could use. He started by rummaging in his desk drawer. Aside from a pen he found nothing. He walked over to his closet only to stub his toe on the edge of his trunk. He bit back a curse. The last thing he needed was for the Dursleys to wake up. His trunk, however, did give him an idea. Kneeling down to search it properly Harry nearly slapped himself. Why in the name of Merlin didn't he think of this sooner? Sirius's knife. It would open any door. His heart gave a pang at the thought of his dead godfather. For once he had something else to think about, and it was precious times he did. He took the knife and slid it in the crack between wall and door. There was a satisfying click as the door swung open slowly. But the paranoia in him wouldn't let him even go downstairs without his wand. He grabbed it off the bedside table and pocketed it. It was good he had put on his jeans. His pajamas didn't have pockets. Harry hadn't bothered to change much these days. What was the point?

Harry crept down stairs slowly and carefully. He made sure to jump the last step to avoid the creak in the old step. He had to check himself slightly to not run to the kitchen. He planned to just get anything he could see and go back to his room to eat it. If he did his job well, there was no way the Dursleys would know of him doing this every night. As Harry opened the door to the kitchen, he was met with a surprise. Though the light was off, the refrigerator was open, flooding the room with dim light. Standing there was his fat pig of a cousin. He hands where groping the refrigerator almost lovely. Harry stood back quietly watching with amusement. Dudley dropped a bottle of grape juice with a loud thump. Dudley swore while bending down to pick it up. Harry looked away, seeing his cousin's fat bottom was not something he fancied doing EVER! But while Harry had his back turned, he didn't see when Dudley looked up it was to look right at Harry.

Harry's head wheeled around as his cousin said "What are you doing here?"

Harry felt like he could have kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid? The minute he saw Dudley pigging out, he should have made his way back to his room. Now he wasn't going to get food all summer. Dudley was going to tell for sure. So much for doing this ever again, Harry mused silently.

Harry sighed, "I was going to get something to eat so you wouldn't have a dead body to carry out of my room."

For some reason Dudley looked very frightened. Then Harry realized that Dudley thought that he meant he, Harry, was going to kill one of them and hide them in his room.

"Wow '_Big D,'_ I had no idea your mind worked in the ways of gore," Harry said with a laugh.

"But then again it is what you do best," said Harry thinking of Dudley the junior boxing champ.

Dudley just gave Harry a black stare as a reply. Then he seemed to gather his senses.

"How did you get out of your room?", Dudley said nastily.

Harry looked mildly impressed.

"Wow 'Ical Didykins', I had no idea that you could think about anything else when there was food in front of you. Let alone think of something almost smart."

Dudley scowled, "You've got your……your thing with you don't you? That's the only way you would talk to me this way."

Harry face changed into a grimace. Is that what Dudley thought about him? That he would only confront _him_ with his wand as back up. But just as soon as he thought this, a different thought crossed his mind. Dudley was actually right about something. Well not the scared of him part, but that Harry had his wand on him part, despite the fact that he figured it out by thinking he was all that. Well this was still a first. Harry could help but smile. His jaw seemed to be working harder than usual to do it, as though he had forgotten how.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously, grin widening.

Harry was thinking of pulling it out and threatening Dudley to keep his mouth shut when Harry heard something. His grin faded all too quickly. He was listening intently trying to confirm his suspicions. _No please not now_ he thought desperately.

"Whatsamatterwityou?!" Dudley said through a mouth full of cottage cheese.

"Shut up Dudley!" Harry spat trying not to panic.

Then he heard it again. There was someone else in the house, he knew it. Harry knew by now to trust his instincts. And they were all yelling at him to run. But run where. It couldn't be death eaters in the house, could it? It was a good thing then that he had his wand on him at all times. Dudley mean while was looking at Harry like he had gone mad. Mind you he usually looks at Harry that way but there was something slightly unnerving about the way he was doing it now. As if Harry was the only threat he could ever see. There was a very good chance that was true. Then Harry heard a voice say something to another unseen figure. He couldn't make out what the voices where saying, but it still made his blood run cold. Dudley seemed to finally catch on.

"What the heck are you doing?" he said too loud of comfort.

Harry glared at him to shut up, but it was too late. Dudley dropped the low fat ice cream in his hands and was walking slowly up to Harry.

"I said what the heck do you think you're doing? What kind of freaks are here this time?"

"What?" Harry hissed. "You don't…."but his voice trailed off.

Maybe this was his fault. If they where death eaters, then it was true that they would be here for Harry. But the sick thing was he knew that would not stop them from doing harm to anyone else who even looked their way. Harry was caught in what to do now. Should he use magic? Was it worth it? Oddly, his feet seemed to freeze. But Harry didn't think it was from fear. He was in much worse trouble than this and he got out alive. The voices grew nearer much too quickly. Harry only just noticed that Dudley was right in his face. He was raising his fists menacingly.

"Dad said if anymore of your freak friends come here, he's going to lock you under the stairs and never let you out again!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply when a figure dressed from head to toe in black came into the kitchen.

"He's in here," they heard what sounded like a woman whisper.

"Dudley, get behind me," Harry said apprehensively.

"In your dreams," he spat back. "I'm not going to let you give me over to them."

"Who are you people?" Harry exclaimed. "Answer me!" he said a lot more bravely then he felt.

Two more people came into the room.

"Oi, over here," there seems to be another boy.

Harry was getting tired of this. But they didn't seem to be acting like death eaters. But there was always the possibility of a trap so Harry kept his guard up.

"He thinks he can talk back to us, this one does," said a tall man with his face hidden in darkness.

"We're only supposed to take one boy," said the third man who was shorter than the first one.

"But he knows too much already. We have to take him, too," the woman replied.

"Someone better tell me what is going on here, or I'll fire," Harry warned, careful not to use the word hex.

The tree intruders stopped moving around them.

The taller of the two guys leaned in forward to his partner and whispered, "You don't think he's got a gun, do ya?"

"You," said the women pointing at Harry, "empty your pockets."

"What pockets?" Harry said playing dumb. They were not going to take his wand.

"I said…."She started to approached Harry.

"I know what you said, but you are not getting my wand."

Harry let a sly grin cross his features. Now they knew that he knew they were death eaters.

"He's mad he is," said the tallest guy.

There was a strange muffled sound from behind Harry. He risked a glace behind him only to see Dudley was already bound and cuffed. When Harry turned back, he was met with a cloth pressed hard onto his face. They were trying to knock him out. Harry kicked his legs and flailed his arms around wildly, but to no avail. He tried not to breath but he was far too weak to fight back, probably from lack of food and drink in the past few days. Why did the Dursleys have to starve him? His head started to get heavy. He felt his eyelids start to droop. Unconsciousness was right around the bend. And for the second time that night, Harry cursed his own stupidity. Then everything went black.

A/N. I know what you are thinking; oh no she started another story. I know I have not update my hero story in forever. I am working on it. As for pain loss and family I have the next two chapters already written. I am just waiting for my beta. So what do you think? This is going to be a short story. Not too short. But only about a few chapters, I will have to see how long it will take me to finish the story. I have read this kind of story twice. But I have no idea how it ended, since they were both giving up on. I hate that. Anyway so please review. And I would really really really appreciate some constructive criticism. Very very very very very very much. Thanks for reading. I will try to have the next chapter up asap. Later dudes and dudets.


	2. The long road ahead, or more like behind

Chapter Two.

The long road ahead, or more like behind.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He groaned, for some reason it felt like he was asleep far longer than he really was. Though Harry thought of this as a good thing. He needed to be awake tonight. Only then did he take in his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the floor vibrating. He heard a soft thump to his left and saw one of the guys from the kidnapping there with him. They were in what appeared to be a van. The seats were drawn down at the back making it like a floor. The only two seats were occupied by the girl and the taller of the two guys.

_I really need to learn their names, _Harry thought.

Harry shifted upwards into a sitting position, noticing as he did so that his hands were tied behind his back with a thick rope.

Harry took a better look at the guy now that he could see him without the stupid black ski mask he was wearing before. He looked like Harry did in the weeks after Sirius had died. _Still does_, Harry reminded himself gloomily.

He had a round face not too far off from Neville's, and short black hair that looked almost shaven. But his eyes were the most interesting things about this man. His were the kind of eyes Harry only saw when he looked in the mirror.

_Eyes that had seen death. _

Harry's curiosity about this man grew more and more, till he couldn't take it any longer.

When Sirius Black had died, Harry knew it was his fault, though no one but him would admit it. Harry wasn't going to deny that if he had learned Occlumency when he was suppose to then his godfather would still be here. After the horrid event Harry had made a promise to himself. He vowed that Voldemort would never be able to use the same trick twice. Harry used the motivation he got from thinking about Sirius to force himself to learn. He found it was quite a shock to find that he had it mastered within three months. But that wasn't enough for Harry. When he realized that he had very good Occlumensy shields up, he wanted more. Harry learned Legilimency, but he didn't have too many people to practice on. He only learned it about a month ago. And with him now at the Dursley's his only subjects were them. Plus he wasn't really too interested in there boring memories. Though he did poke around a bit in his aunt's mind. There were some interesting things in her childhood that was for sure. But now he had a real reason to use it. Harry wasted no time.

He cleared his mind of all but one thing. He thought of the man before him. Harry's gaze never left the man's face, and slowly but surely his eyes were getting bigger and bigger. To Harry it was like watching a close-up on a camera. Harry felt himself get sucked in to the man's sad brown eyes.

What he saw gave him a real shock. Now it all made sense about the depressing look he held. Well Harry could relate.

But it still didn't give him the right to do what he did, kidnapping two boys, one of whom could have been helpless had Harry not come along. But Harry was still not convinced that this guy wasn't one of the bad ones. Harry searched his mind for a more recent memory. He found the one he wanted.

_Harry watched as the two men and the one girl tried to move Harry and Dudley's limp forms silently. The taller of the two guys was trying to move Dudley with the help of the woman. The man was heaving and broke out in a sweat from the effort. Harry had thought from the guy's broad physique that he worked out frequently. But then, Harry alleged, it wasn't too often that this man would lift something this…. well heavy._

"_Hay Den, over here! Forget the other boy for a sec and help us. "_

_The guy whom Harry now knew as Den put Harry aside and walked over to help his accomplices. Together they dragged Dudley's fat body over to their van. Then with a great heave, the three of them somehow managed to hoist Dudley on to the car floor. Then without a care, the guy (whose name Harry had yet to learn) pushed Dudley to the back of the black van by rolling him over like a ball of lard. _

"_Alright David you get the other, yes," Den asked. _

_David shot Den a glare , which made Harry think that they were not at all friends. But nevertheless, David returned moments later with Harry over his shoulder. He threw him in the van carelessly and climbed into the front passenger seat. Den climbed in to the back and waited for the van to start. But before it did the woman came in through the two double doors that where in the back of the van. She ignored her counterpart and went straight for Harry. She started looking through his pockets. Harry was only dimly aware that they must have set the girl to do this on purpose. She was looking up his shirt and groping his pockets for the gun they thought Harry had. _

"_What are you doing," Den demanded. _

"_He said he would fire, you idiot! That means he might have had a gun."_

"_Come off it Lou, this boy have a gun. What would he do with that? And why would he bring it downstairs in the middle of the night?" Den pointed out politely. _

_Despite his pleasant tone, Lou sent him a look that said loud and clear, if you don't shut up, I will kill you whether or not I find this kids gun. That was more than enough to get him to keep his mouth shut. He would never admit it to the others but he didn't want to hurt these boys. But he knew there would be no stopping Lou and David from killing them without hesitation should they give them any trouble. _

_She pulled from his pockets a long wooden stick, and a knife. _

"_Ah she breathed. He was armed but not with a gun," Lou said more to herself then to Den. _

_She took the knife and pocketed it. Then she gave the 'stick' a last look before putting it back in his pocket. _

"_What a nutter," Lou muttered shaking her head._

_Then, without a glance, she got out from the back seat and walked around to the front. She got into the driver's seat and they set off. _

_Den leaned over to help sit Harry and Dudley up more comfortably, all the while making sure his "friends" didn't see his little act. Then he sat back down and tried to block out his emotions. He didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted out, away from the pain… away from this Hell. _

Harry pulled out from Den's mind. He had only one thought going through his own. They took his knife. How _dare_ they take something that Sirius gave him? Harry pitied the fool who would ever do something that stupid. He made a silent vow to not leave anywhere without it. Well, that was something, at least_. _

_Oh, and this guy wasn't too bad_, Harry mused.

Harry shifted his weight to his other side so he could move over more comfortably whilst having his hands tied. One thought comforted him above all else. These guys were not only the farthest thing from Death Eaters, but they were Muggles. This was going to be easy. He just had to play it out right.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by a low grunt coming from his left. He had almost forgotten that Dudley was here. But then again, Harry was only here because of him. Dudley rolled over, or more likely tried to, since he was tied up worse than harry. He guessed that since Dudley was so large they thought he could probably break out of a simple rope easier than Harry. They were right, Harry thought in anger, well, when it came to the Muggle way Dudley was better in that field. Despite that the fact that Harry knew he had his wand, thus taking away any real danger, he was still very irritated that they had the nerve to abduct him from his bed. Not that he was sleeping well anyway. He tried to see out of the black, tinted window to try to get an inkling of where they were, but all he saw was trees as far as the eye could see, as if they were driving through the woods. That made a new burning question come across Harry's mind.

"How long have we been driving?", Harry asked Den.

Dens eyes widened in fear. He was looking at Harry with slight concern mixed in with that fear. He was most likely thinking, first the stick, now the way he is talking. For it was not the fact that Harry had asked him an everyday question, but more the way he said it. Harry was talking to the man as if they were good friends who had just gotten over having a laugh about some old times, not like he was a man who just knocked him unconscious and then kidnapped him. And Harry suspected the fear was from the fact that you could never tell what a crazy person would and could do. Harry thought he was barking up the right tree. He did have no idea what Harry could and would do.

Den didn't answer him right away; he was still eyeing him cautiously as if he were a bomb that might go off at any second. However, it made Harry think that this man, unlike the others, might have more of a clue what he was dealing with. He probably thought that Harry was either just some cocky kid who was kidnapped so often he didn't even know his own bed from a stranger's, or he was thinking along the lines of more dangerous waters. More correct is more like it. Harry wished more than ever that he could just hear thoughts and not just see memories.

_Why couldn't Legilimency work both ways?,_ Harry whined silently.

Harry really wanted to see if this man had figured out yet that Harry knew a way out, and would be more trouble than they ever imagined. Literally. It was true that Harry saw them as no real threat. When you come back from winning a staring contest with Death, it's really hard to be scared of some foolish Muggles. But Harry decided to let his "guard" up a bit more just for show. He wanted them to think he was no more than an overly cocky kid who really could not keep out of trouble. He wanted them to underestimate him. It looked as though they were doing that already by just assuming he was mad for carrying around what they thought was merely a simple stick. Funny how it was really his greatest weapon.

Harry noticed how the man shifted uncomfortably at Harry's calmness.

"You….you….."The man didn't seem to know how to ask Harry why he was being so calm, so Harry decided to take pity on him.

"Ok, he sighed, if you must know I was kidnapped many times before. So you really don't scare me much. Someone will save me like always," Harry lied smoothly.

He thought he should be an actor. Even to his own ears he sounded convincing. Well it was all true so that did make it easier.

_So much for modesty. _ This all seemed to do the trick. The guy nodded with a pail face. He appeared to not know what to believe. However, he accepted Harry's answer for now.

"We have been…err...driving for three hours," he stuttered uneasily.

He was so out of place in a kidnapping where the kidnapped were so corruptive, that Harry almost laughed. Almost. His heart was still far too heavy to experience something as light as laughter. Harry gave a heavy sigh and returned his gaze to the window.

It wasn't as though there was anything interesting in site, just trees. But it was the only thing he could think of to do. He tried to will his mind away from unwanted thoughts. After what felt like another hour to Harry, he heard a soft '_hem'_ sound behind him. Like someone clearing there throat. He turned to meet the eyes of Den.

Den was surveying Harry with, was that concern? It was only then that Harry really thought about what he must look like. He decided it must compare to the most abysmal image. He had not even touched his hair since he got back, nor his clothing. He only changed when he was in an overly desperate attempt to find anything to do. But since he was now like that all the time, he didn't want to be one of those people who changed their clothing every second. So he gave it up, and the result was that he found himself being kidnapped wearing dilapidated attire at its worst. Then there was more than just the obvious appearance. He must have lost even more much needed weight; making him look undernourished till it was scary. The thing however that Harry suspected this man of noticing above all else, was their eyes were the same. Not in color, but in depth. They could be twins. Though Harry suspected he felt more pain, this guy had his share. He knew just why he bore the look he did. Harry felt he should have looked even worse. He sure felt it. He broke his gaze from Dens. He had an odd feeling when their eyes met. He wasn't too sure what it was, but it was a bit creepy. He tried to look out of the window again, but it was a lot more challenging to pretend to find endless foliage interesting.

Dudley gave a loud grunt and started to move around violently. At last, Dudley's eyes snapped open and he sat up as if in bed. Then, after what took what seemed like ages, he at last remembered where he was.

His small, slightly bulging eyes darted around wildly, first to Harry, then the floor, then to Den, and finally to the front of the van. Dudley screwed up his face and glared at Harry and whispered in fury.

"How dare your freak friends take me too. When mom and dad find out they are….go…..goo….going too…"Dudley broke off.

At first Harry thought that he was so angry that he couldn't take anymore. Then he followed his gaze to Den who was looking angry.

Was he mad at Dudley for what he just said about Harry?

_No way_, he reiterated. Harry was losing it. _This is all the Dursley's fault for starving me_ he thought as his stomach growled again so loudly that he feared the whole van could hear. Harry glared at Dudley with matching fury. Only on him, it looked more belonging, whereas on Dudley he just looked constipated.

"My _friends,_ he said in a deadly whisper. I swear Dud I am in no mood what so ever to listen to your rubbish. This is one hundred percent your fault, not mine."

Dudley looked livid. He was trying to speak, but he was now beyond words.

Before his cousin could gather his wits, Harry pointed out, "I still have my _thing,_ you know, Didey-Poo."

He took immense pleasure in watching Dudley's face contort in terror. In fact he was so scared that Harry would bet he was seconds away from wetting himself.

"Yo….you… would.. Wouldn't." Dudley stammered.

"Oh yes I would," Harry smiled evilly. His grin faltered slightly at the look of fear mixed with confusion on Dens face.

"What do you mean my f..Fault," Dudley asked in shock.

Harry couldn't help but laughed, it came out holly and more of a bark like then ever before. That made him stop very quickly. Had he been thinking of Sirius so much that even his laugh was more like him? Harry eyes started to glaze over somewhat and he hastily looked back out the window. He had completely forgotten where he was for the moment, but Dudley wasted no time in reminding him.

"Well," he spat, in a much more forceful tone then before.

Harry took a deep breath to gather his bearings and said, "They are after you Muggle."

It wasn't that hard of a hint to get. But even so Dudley looked angry, then confused. Then his plump face broke out in surprise.

"Took you long enough," Harry fumed.

"You mean…."Dudley broke off with a nervous glace at Den, and then to the two people in the front sets.

"Shhh….."Harry glared. How thick can you get, his cousin almost asked if that meant they were not like him. Den was more confused than ever.

"Don't asked" Harry said attempting a smile.

The weight in his heart made it come out as more of a grimace, and he whipped it off at once. Den didn't look any different by this. Harry frowned.

"You don't have to do this Den," he said quietly never breaking his gaze from his immensely sad eyes.

Said eyes widened in shock and astonishment.

"She wouldn't have wanted it," he went on.

"H…hh..How…d...,"he trailed off, to flabbergasted to speak. Harry met his gaze with a matching despond look on his features.

"Like I said, he repeated sadly, don't ask."

However even Dudley was now looking at Harry in confusion, as he didn't know that Harry could do Legilimency. There was an intensified awkward silence where the three occupying the back avoided eye contact at what felt like at all cost.

Then Harry determined to find something to say inquired, "So Den…when are we…err… there?"

There was a loud screeching sound, like tires scraping. Harry, Den, and Dudley were jerked forward with the van, as they made a short stop. _Oh great_, Harry thought in slight amusement, _now they are going to think I can predict the future too_.

They all heard the two front doors open as David and Lou walked around. They opened the two rear double doors with more force than necessary, and leaned inside. David gave Dudley a malevolent grin. It must have been because he was only too glad to not have to shift Dudley out after a long van ride. There would be no need now that he was awake, Harry contemplated.

"Alright out you go," David said in a thick Russian accent.

Harry obeyed at the first command, he was not going to do anything against them….yet. But Dudley looked far more fearful. As Harry clambered out he gave him a heart-wrenching plea that begged, please don't leave me. It was then and really only then that Harry fully comprehended how scared his cousin must be.

Harry nodded, unable to do much else. But miraculously, Dudley understood. And with that, Dudley was lead out of the van and then pushed into Harry by David with such force that Harry and Dudley both stumbled and had to gather themselves to get back up.

Harry groaned at his scratched and bleeding hands. Even though they were in the forest there seemed to have been a concrete floor holding up evenly (well even enough) a house of some kind. So Harry had scratched his hands on the ground whilst getting his last good pair of jeans covered in soil. Harry grimaced. _They would pay for this,_ he told himself. Nobody kicked Harry James Potter when he was down, without Harry doing his best to fight back. And against Muggles, that was only too easy.

"In wit ya, go on," David snarled, hitting Dudley over the side of his head.

They didn't dare disobey. They were guided into an old, rusting building, that looked as though it would fall over any minute. At least that's what it looked like from the outside. It was made of stone, with ivy so thick that you only noticed it wasn't made out of plants when you got a closer look. They walked, or rather were pushed in through the front door, which seemed stronger then Harry first thought. But judging by the loud groan, it wasn't in too good shape. The exterior was no better than the interior. The floor was so dusty that small clouds of accumulated filth rose up from their feet as they walked. There was hardly any light, due to the grime-coated windows, and as it was only just starting to get light outside. The house, if you could call it that, had only one large square room, with two doors. Harry and Dudley were forced through one of the black doors in the wall. It turned out to be a closet-sized room, not unlike the broom cupboards at Hogwarts. The two boys were pushed inside at gunpoint by David.

"Get some sleep, he grunted. We'll be back for you at noon."

Then the only creak of light that illuminated the room was extinguished as the door shut with a loud bang. It was pitch black. Harry couldn't even see his hands as he put them right in front of his eyes to test his site.

"Harry," called a small-terrified voice.

"Yes Dudley?", Harry sighed.

"You…I…am…sorry."

Harry stared, or at least tried to. He wished he could see his cousins face to judge more the sincerity of his words. But knowing it was futile, he didn't even look round.

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?", he asked in a voice on the verge of tears.

Harry wasn't too sure how to go about this. He wasn't too bad at comforting, but the fact that it was Dudley Dursley was a whole new Quidditch game.

"No, Harry said flatly. Don't worry so much, Dudley, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"But if you can't use magic….?" Harry gasped.

Dudley had said magic. Maybe there was hope for the world yet.

"Yeah well, I didn't get expelled after I used it to save us from the Dementors, now did I."

"Why?", Dudley asked, breathlessly.

"Blimey Dud, this is really odd talking to you of all people like this."

Dudley didn't say anything to that, so Harry gave a really deep sigh and went on.

"Because I am allowed to do magic in life-threatening situations."

"Oh," was the only answer Harry got. Witch was far more than he expected. "Thanks Harry, we...we really will get out of this, wont we?"

"Yes Dudley,". Now all Harry had to do was to figure out how……….

A/N: wow that's one fast update hu. Well for me it is ok. Now I would like to say a very special thanks to my beta, Firestation. And I would love to say another special thanks to my other beta. I am so silly that I forgot his name on fan fic, and I don't give out real names. So in the next chapter I assure you I will put up his name, because he really deserves a big thank you. I have never gotten so many reviews before for one chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update. I think this is a much better chapter then the first. The way it's written I mean. Don't you. Now I have some questions I would love to get some answers to in your reviews.

Was I out of character at all?

Did you feel like there was enough emotion going on?

Too much or too little?

Did you understand everything in the dialog?

If not how can I make it all better?

Was there enough details?

Was the writing to simple?

Was it too detailed?

And anything else you can think of that wasn't right or could be better please don't hesitate to tell me. So please………….please I am begging you to review. And with as much praise or hated or constructive as you can think of to throw at me. Until next time dudes of fan fiction. And as always thanks for reading.


	3. If we’re stuck here, let’s do it right!

Chapter three.

If we're stuck here, let's do it right!

They were quiet for a good half hour, both lost in thought. Harry didn't even know that his cousin knew how to think. But the half hour paid off. Harry had the perfect plan. At least, that depended on how much the Ministry really changed their views on their 'Golden Boy'. But after only a short time of Harry feeling an ever-growing headache, Dudley renewed it. Dudley was the one who seemed to ruin everything.

"Harry," he said shakily.

Harry sighed deeply. "Yeah, what's up Dud?"

"I was just thinking…."

"Wow, Dud, you think?" Harry smirked.

To his enormous surprise, Dudley didn't retort back. What was going on with him?

"Well, I guess I am starting to. "

Harry was so dumfounded that he could say only one thing as his mind recovered from going blank from shock.

"I've noticed. "

"Yeah, well I was thinking, "Dudley continued with a stronger edge to his voice. "Why, I mean why you would help me. All I ever did to you was made your life a living hell."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when a sudden thought hit him.

"I got it,' he said in a loud whisper. "You're not used to not getting sleep like I am,' Harry deduced. "You're cracking. "

"Err...right" Dudley mumbled.

If Harry didn't know better he'd have said Dudley was feeling taken a back.

"Well, goodnight Harry. "

"Hold on there. The only reason they were able to take me in the first place was because you and your _precious _parents starved me. "

Dudley finally gave Harry the reaction he wanted.

"Don't you…..WAIT!"

Harry almost fell back with shock. Here he was trying to get a rise out of Dudley, and he just kept astounding him around every corner.

"Wait what," he finally said once he recovered from the surprise that was his cousin, Dudley Dursley.

There was a scuffling sound and Harry felt Dudley moving around. Before he could ask what was going on Dudley answered him.

"I was taking food up to my room like I...Er…do at night when you found me."

Harry felt something pushed into his hands. It was harder to do since they were still tied so tightly but he managed to take what Dudley gave him. But he still couldn't see due to the lack of light.

"Oh this is stupid," Harry muttered.

If he was going to do magic anyway to get them out of this he couldn't see the harm in a simple Lumos spell.

"I'm sorry...I thought..." Dudley began awkwardly.

"No!" Harry shouted.

He felt the ground shake and knew that Dudley had jumped.

"Sorry,' Harry continued more softly. 'I meant this whole thing of literally keeping us in the dark is stupid."

"Oh, well I don't think there is a light here so…," he was cut off by the sudden burst of light that filled the pitch-black room.

Harry's hands were shielding his eyes as they took their time adjusting to the light. When they did he noticed with a smirk that Dudley was staring at him in shock.

Harry still grinning said, "Who said anything about a light?"

"I…err…I didn't know you could do that," Dudley mumbled.

"No, really," Harry cried sarcastically.

Dudley's small eyes where looking anywhere but at Harry. Seeing that Dudley's arm was still outstretched and full of the one thing Harry wanted, he took it.

"Alright Dud, I will make you a deal."

Dudley nodded for Harry to go on. Harry sighed.

"Ok, you give me whatever else is in your pockets and I will let you have the first shift for sleeping."

"Ok," Dudley said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He started awkwardly emptying out his pockets. Dudley had to struggle a little more than Harry as his ropes were so think they seemed to be cutting into his skin. However, if this was hurting him, Dudley made no indication of it.

Harry couldn't believe how much food Dudley managed to steal. By the time he was done there was a small mountain of low fat sweets and fruits. Harry stared hungrily at it all. He put his wand down and crossed his legs. Then he slowly began to eat. He was using all his self-control not to just cram it all in his mouth. He knew what that would lead to. He didn't fancy having to clean up puke in this small closet they were stuck in.

Well not really. Harry knew he could get them out, but that wasn't part of the plan. He frowned in disgust at the type of food there was.

His aunt Petunia must have deduced that Dudley always took more food at night and made sure that this wouldn't affect him as much as she could. As a result, all there was in the entire house was healthy food.

At the moment Harry was so hungry he would have eaten just about anything. He picked up an interesting looking bar of what was supposed to be chocolate. He ripped off the wrapper and took a bite. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Harry sighed again in contentment. Whilst eating the "candy" he started digging through the small pile of food.

After a minute, Harry realized how strange it was for Dudley, repeat Dudley, to ever give up something as important to him as food.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Harry eyed his cousin suspiciously.

"Well…you need your strength to get us out of here right?" Dudley said off handedly.

"Well, as long as it's about you," Harry retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, look, it's well you..I never really noticed how pail you look," as he spoke Dudley seemed to be looking anywhere but at Harry.

"That's putting it lightly," Harry spat sardonically.

He didn't care how unusually nice Dudley was being, he was not going to suddenly forget his entire childhood from hell over one civil conversation.

"Ok!'Dudley barked making Harry almost jump. 'Your right ok, you look like death on legs. "

Harry rolled his eyes again.

"And you look like a freak who escaped from the zoo!"

Harry was really enjoying insulting Dudley. It was like things were normal again.

"They should have never let you off your leash."

He expected Dudley to take the food back, but he just looked away.

"Maybe," Dudley looked genuinely hurt by what Harry had said.

Harry ignored him and went on eating.

After a few minutes of that, however he became aware of Dudley who had not moved an inch.

"What," Harry spat, mouth full of imitation chocolate.

He immediately regretted this however because Dudley's face fell fast.

"Nothing it's just that…Well you didn't answer my question."

"And what was that?" Harry went on more kindly now helping himself to an apple.

"Why are you helping me?"

Harry started to cough violently and choke. Dudley raised his massive hands and thumped Harry on the back.

"Thanks," Harry wheezed.

Harry was very tempted to use Legilimency on Dudley now, but if he was being honest with himself, he knew that was unnecessary.

There was no way Dudley was acting. He was the worst actor ever. The only ones who could ever possibly fall for his _acts _were his gullible as hell parents.

"Look Dudley," Harry met his eyes the whole time, testing their truthfulness.

"I may severely dislike you, but I don't want you dead.' "I thought you knew that. ' "Didn't the whole dementor incident teach you anything?"

Dudley looked away as if ashamed of something.

"Harry…'his voice was so low that Harry barely heard him. Still in the same small and shaky voice Dudley continued, "Can I ask you something?"

_At least he wasn't stuttering_ Harry thought. But he preferred it now when compared having to strain his ears just to hear him.

"Obviously you've just done so," Harry replied with a smile at his little joke.

Dudley, completely unaware of the words behind what Harry just said asked, "what did you hear when those…things came near you?"

Then his eyes widened and he quickly said in a much louder slightly high-pitched voice, "I am not the only one who hears things right?' "I mean you said they make you relive your worst memories right?" Dudley ranted.

"Yes..Yes..Everyone hears something but," Harry broke off.

Not only was he not used to having a civil conversation with Dudley, but that was something extremely personal to ask.

"I'm sorry,' he mumbled. 'I know, look you don't have to tell me."

Harry had a sudden idea." I'll tell you if you tell me," he blurted out.

Dudley looked really scared again. "I will if you promise not to laugh."

Harry's curiosity was peaked, and he quickly mumbled a 'yeah' and sat up a little straighter on the floor. Again, he could just use Legilimency , but Harry didn't want it to become a habit to invade people's privacy.

Dudley suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Talking to his laces, he whispered his answer in the same shaky voice he used before. It was strange to see "big D" almost on the verge of tears. Well not really, but his eyes were unusually bright.

"I heard you, you were crying." 'Dad had just beaten you and you were five. Then I saw you in your room, at first you were saying something about that guy."

Here he paused while his eyes went from over bright to fearful.

Harry could hear the words echoing in his own head as if he was reading his cousins mind.

_Never talk about that again, do you understand me!_

"Then," Dudley tried to say but his voice came out hi pitched. He cleared his throat and more audibly said, "I also heard you at night, I think you were seven. You kept saying you were sorry and please love me. But at the same time you…well you were saying mum dad and something like that and I"….Dudley trailed off.

His gaze rose from his shoes to the blank wall right in front of his eyes.

Harry's mouth fell open in utter shock.

"What," he rasped.

His own voice was a little shaky now too. No way, Dudley's worst memories were of him being mistreated. That was a BIG eye opener. All this time he thought that Dudley never knew him. But he never imagined that he didn't know Dudley.

"Yeah, don't laugh," he reminded.

"I wasn't going to. I was just thinking. I…well I can't say I am not surprised. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Dudley's head snapped up and met Harry's.

"I was scared. And to be honest I didn't know how to go about it."

"Wow, just wow," Harry muttered distractedly, mind reeling with this new view of Dudley.

"Yeah," Dudley breathed.

"So…err…what do you hear?" He asked again.

"I hear my parents last dying moments," Harry said dully.

Dudley's eyes widened. He looked horror stricken.

"What,' Harry snapped! 'Did you expect it to be you beating me up or something?"

"No, no I didn't think...I didn't mean…I didn't know…I…"but Harry interrupted.

"Well, obviously you didn't know."

There was silence again for a short time. Harry was getting sick of eating with his hands tied. Surely, a little more magic wouldn't hurt. Right?

He knew that there was a flaw in the Ministry's plan to trace underage magic. They couldn't detect really small spells. That's why Harry got away with the Lumos spell so often. But he only knew that because Mr. Weasley told him hoping to make his stay at Privet Drive a little better.

No one was supposed to know that. But Harry suspected that if they couldn't trace a really small spell then it made sense to think that they couldn't trace a spell produced by wandless magic too, right?

It was worth a shot. Harry was no expert. In fact, he only started it in the previous year. Hermione wanted to try even more challenging things for the D.A.

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to learn new things again. It was a lot like Harry's preparations for the first task in his fourth year. Only this time Ron was with them too.

But he figured a small cutting spell shouldn't take too much magic.

Harry concentrated really hard, his eyes staring unblinkingly at his bands. He said very firmly and clearly, "_raptoo_."

There was a loud ripping sound followed by a crash. Harry and Dudley both jumped from the shock. Dudley from the noise and Harry because he couldn't believe it worked.

He stretched and rubbed his sore wrists. He was really surprised that there captors didn't come in and check on them, surely after all the noise they were making it would attract one of them.

Dudley was eyeing Harry, silently asking if Harry would do his bands as well.

"Sorry, but they will notice if I get rid of yours. They worked extra hard on your ropes. I could just say they were loose and I slipped out."

Dudley was still eyeing Harry wearily.

"I didn't know you could do m…magic (harry smirked) without using that…thing."

"Say wand, it sounds so much better," Harry laughed.

Dudley didn't return his smile.

"It's new for me, alright. But you're going to have to trust me here okay."

"Yeah, thanks."

Harry, sensing Dudley was still not saying what he wanted to, opened his mouth to ask about it when Dudley beat him to it.

"You know I'm not really tired anymore."

Harry would have laughed if Dudley weren't being so serious. Dudley gave a loud sniff, and Harry thought he knew why Dudley wanted him to sleep first. And it wasn't about Harry needing his strength as Dudley put it before, to get them out.

Harry gave a kind smile.

"Ok," he started shifting around trying to get comfy.

He'd slept in worse places then this. But still, the hard concrete floor was no four-poster. He picked up his wand and pointed it, and Dudley, whose face paled for just a second before he raised his eyebrows.

"Ok…,"Harry unsurely muttered, more to himself then to Dudley.

He felt his brain already shutting down from what could be described as one of the weirdest days of Harry's life.

"I was just going to ask if you minded if I turned off this light."

Dudley's shoulders sagged in relief.

"No, go right ahead."

Harry, still eyeing him warily whispered, "_nox"_, and the only scores of light in the "room" was gone.

"You have a watch right?"

"Yeah why?" Dudley said distractingly.

_Now there's the stupid Dudley I know_, Harry observed.

But he still refrained from saying that out loud, however tempting that might be.

"Because I want you to wake me up in two hours. Then you can go to sleep."

"Fine," Dudley deadpanned. His tone was holly and emotionless.

Harry sighed very deeply into his arms, which he was using as a pillow. The second he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

**********************

Harry groaned. Something was shaking him slightly.

"Ron go away," Harry tried to roll over but found himself on something really hard and uncomfortable.

He noticed now too that his back was aching slightly.

"Harry came a soft voice. But it wasn't Ron's."

Memories of the night before flashed full force into Harry's mind and he groaned again.

"Sorry Dudley. It's your turn to sleep now yeah?"

"Uh yeah, I kinda let you sleep one more hour."

Harry sat bolt upright nearly knocking Dudley in the head.

"You did what!"

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would mind I…"Dudley was cowering slightly his arms in front of his face as if he feared Harry would punch him.

"What's the matter with you, I'm not going to hit you. I'm just…well surprised, that you would do something like that for me."

"Right, sorry err so can I go to sleep now then," Dudley gave a huge yawn and his eyes were glazing over with tiredness.

"Yeah go right ahead." Harry said sitting up to make room for Dudley.

Dudley shifted around for a while trying to get comfortable. It took him a lot longer than Harry but at last Dudley snores started to fill the room.

Harry pressed his palms to his eyes. While lights popped in front of them, and he yawned. He checked Dudley's watch and saw that it was now seven in the morning.

Harry didn't think he would get another chance to sleep. But it was still more sleep then he had gotten in a long time. He laid his head gently on the bare wall. There was a small light coming in from the crack between door and floor. It was enough to see at least a little of the room.

Harry didn't really pay attention to where they were before. But now he couldn't really find anything better to do while he waited.

The room, which was really more like a closet, had nothing on the gray walls. There was nothing in the room other then the two boys. It was completely empty and plain, unless you counted the dust that was lying there since who knows when.

Harry didn't dare close his eyes. He knew he might fall asleep. He was startled slightly when Dudley didn't ask him why they were going to take turns sleeping. He didn't expect blind trust, and most surely not from Dudley.

He yawned again; this is going to be a long few hours.

Around nine thirty in the morning Harry could once again here voices from outside their door. He leaned over and started shaking Dudley.

"Come on wake up," he said in an under tone.

He didn't want them knowing that they were awake just yet.

"Mum go away," Dudley sleepily said.

Harry smiled again. This was turning out to be more fun then he thought.

He hadn't smiled this much in a long time. He never dreamed he would even smile once all summer. If someone would have told him a few days ago that he would not only get along, but find something that he had in common with Dudley, he would have asked how long they had been on the run from St. Mungo's again.

"Come on Dudley wake up,' Harry hissed, they're coming.

Dudley's eyes snapped open.

"They are?" he squeaked in a voice full of terror.

They could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer. The doorknob rattled, and light flooded the room as the door opened.

"It's show time," Harry said under his breath.

Author Notes:

First off, I would like to take this moment to thank my wonderful beta **Patwas-Potter**. Thanks so much for all your help. Now I love a good cliffy don't you? This was one of my faster update. I told you the more reviews I get the fast I update. I would love to thank-BloOm- whose review really got me going. I just wrote this whole thing in one shot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this so far. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. And remember the more reviews the faster the update. PS this is a lot longer than I thought it would be. This one is 8 ½ pages on the word. The next chapter is where things get really good. Oh and I know this might come as a shock but there are only three more chapters to go. This is not going to be a very long story. But the next three chapters might be longer than the previous ones.


	4. What goes around comes around

Chapter four - What goes around comes around

The door slowly opened with a loud creak. Harry and Dudley sat up wide awake and, on Dudley's part, fearfully.

Harry, who could remember them saying they would come back at noon, scowled at them for taking away time that could be used to get him more sleep.

Den and Lou walked in still wearing the same unoriginal black outfights. Den had even darker shadows under his eyes, and Harry could tell he didn't get much sleep. Unlike last night, where it was too dark to see much probably, Harry got his first good look at Lou.

She was a tall, thin woman with very dark black hair. It was curled up at the very top in a very silly fashion. She wore steel toed boots, and her face was so covered in makeup that Harry couldn't even see her features. He betted, if he could, they would be uglier without the hideous make up anyway.

Lou just glared at them like they were disgusting bugs instead of boys. Den, however, looked at Harry just like he had last night in the van. Harry felt that same shiver, the same feeling from before. With a jolt Harry finally realized what it was. They were sharing a look of understanding. Well, that explained why Den acted so weird around him.

Once they looked their fill and confirmed that Harry and Dudley were still alive, they shut the door again. Harry heard a click on the other side and knew it was locked.

"Harry," Dudley began, but Harry held up his hand to silence him.

He could hear David talking to someone in a menacing tone.

"I have your kids," he was saying, and Harry was sure he was talking to the Dursleys.

"Well, even so…I want the money for the two boys if you ever want to see them alive again," David growled.

_So that was what all this was about? Money_? The nerve some people had still appalled Harry. Then he realized that David had said, _kids_. Harry almost laughed out loud again. He, Harry Potter, son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley?! That was the best joke he had ever heard, and being in school with the likes of Fred and George, that was saying something.

There was quiet on the other side of the door for a few minutes before Harry heard David say in a very shocked tone, "You really don't care what happens to the skinny boy!?"

Harry knew that David had never in his wildest dreams believed that he would deal with someone like the Dursleys. He wasn't surprised in the slightest bit to know that the Dursleys didn't care what happened to him, even if it wasn't a matter of choosing Dudley over Harry. The thought, however, still made him a little angry in knowing that they really didn't care if he lived or died. The fact that they starved him was one thing, but to hear it spoken aloud was another. Harry sneaked a glance at Dudley. He was looking at Harry in utter fear.

"What?" he snapped.

He flinched as if Harry had hit him.

"It's just that, I know what my mum and dad just said…." He trailed off looking extremely uncomfortable.

Then Harry understood. He gave a great big sigh and looked his cousin hard in the eyes.

"Tonight you have been proving me that you're not the world's biggest git." Harry smiled thinking Malfoy had zero competition now, when it came to enemies his own age. "I think it's too late for your parents," _and Snape_, he added in his head, "but I'm still waiting to see on you." He grinned. "In any rate, I don't want you dead even if your mum and dad want me dead."

Dudley looked incredulously at Harry. Harry ignored him and went back to the conversation taking place outside the door.

Harry could tell even without seeing David's face that he was getting really agitated. Harry marveled at how others took two seconds with the Dursleys and broke while he was forced to spend his whole life and couldn't complain once. Something's were just so unfair.

"No, no, no," David half shouted, "If you call the police then I will kill them both," he said nastily. "You have my word on that." There was another short pause and then, "You won't pay us for the smaller boy, then I want double for the fat kid."

Harry knew what would happen even before he heard David's reply. He could just imagine what was coming out of the other side of the phone now.

Harry snorted with laughter as he heard David reply in a flabbergasted tone, "You really don't think he is fat!?"

Leave it to the Dursleys to be negotiating their only son's life and still comment on his weight. Harry was now rolling on the little space of floor he had with silent laughter. Dudley frowned at him but otherwise made no comment.

There was a soft snapping sound from the other room, like a phone being clicked shut. Then Harry's stomach lurched as he heard David say to his accomplices, "They agreed to pay. They're sending the money as we speak."

Harry could tell that David was having a hard time controlling his glee. _These guys are just weird_, Harry mused.

The door opened and Harry once again shielded his eyes at the light. Squinting, he heard the words he knew was only a matter of time until they were spoken.

"Well then, since they said they don't care what happens to this boy," Lou said indicating to Harry, "Then let's off him first."

As she said this, she pulled out her gun and aimed it right at Harry's face.

Harry, instead of being scared, was marveling over how easy it was now that everyone was doing exactly what he wanted and expected. They were acting more like pawns than people, and Ron was the one holding the strings, meaning a sure win.

She gave Harry the same disgusting look as before. It reminded him of Snape slightly, only she didn't wear it right. Maybe it had something to do with Snape actually knowing Harry and hating him for a reason. Whatever it was, Harry had to fight the urge to smile. That would be too suspicious and she might not fire. He had to play this just right and keep it as close to the vest as possible.

Dudley looked away unable to see his cousin die in front of him. Before anything could happen, Dudley met Harry's eyes. He looked apologetic. It was as if he was trying to say with looks _I am so sorry for everything you had to endure_ (though Harry suspected that Dudley would never use the word endure) _in your life because of me._ It was a more then an intense stare, it was a plea for Harry to understand.

So Dudley really did care. Harry didn't need legitimacy to know that Dudley was not just upset about Harry not being able to get him out if he was dead. Harry's heart rose as he saw Dudley Dursley as his cousin for the first time in his life.

As if a light just went on in his head he suddenly knew just what to do. He gave Dudley a small nod of acceptance. And then he winked.

What happened next did so in very quick succession. Den looked away as well as Dudley, while David watched like Harry dying would be a mildly interesting television program. Harry pulled out his wand at the same time Lou's fingers tightened around her gun.

At the exact same time she pulled the trigger, Harry yelled "_protago"_ and the bullet bounced off his shield charm. The stray went flying at full force right into David's knee cap with a sickening, squelching sound. He crumpled to the ground cursing, his leg bleeding freely and more rapidly by the minute.

"What in hell's name was that?" he grunted half bellowing.

Lou started to take a step back from Harry as he stood up, the ropes once tying him now fell uselessly to the floor. Lou aimed her gun again at him, and this time Harry did smirk.

"Don't you learn?" he laughed pointing down at the now miserable form of David, who was rolling around on the floor in a fetal position.

"What are you?" she shrieked now sounding more like Aunt Petunia.

Den pulled out his own gun but hesitantly. David gritted his teeth and did the same.

"Let's see you do that again boy," David snarled and pointed his gun at Harry with trembling arms.

"Now really," Harry said pretending to be annoyed. "What is this, point useless guns at Harry day?"

He grinned at his own stupid joke, but the fellow occupants of the room were not pleased.

Before David, Lou, and Den could even move a muscle, Harry cried, "petrifacous totalous!"

He raised his wand, aiming it at David. He sprang out flat and stiff as a bored. Harry was pleased to see tears of pain forming in his eyes from the mistreatment of his gunshot wound.

Lou gaped and then turned to Harry with fear fresh across her face.

"S-stay back," she warned taking out something from under her shirt. She pulled out a cross necklace and was thrusting it at Harry yelling, "Back, back!"

Harry laughed loudly and walked forward even more. He cast the full body bind spell on her too and walked over to view his work.

Harry surveyed Lou with the utmost dislike on his face.

"You know," he spat. "I wouldn't normally hurt a girl, but a heartless deatheater wannabe like you that did something as stupid as take _my knife, w_ell, you are an exception."

Then he kicked her in the ribs. She tried to cry out but all that came out of her mouth was a sort of hoarse, grunting noise. He rummaged around in her pocks where he knew she had it. He felt his fingers fasten close over the cool, filmier metal and pulled it out. He stared at it for a few seconds before pocketing it once more.

He was just going back over to Dudley when a voice called, "Stay where you are!"

Harry turned, surprised to find Den holding David's dropped gun in a shaking hand, pointing it at him; his own lay on the floor forgotten.

_When he points a gun at a boy, he doesn't stutter once, but when he has a civil conversation with said boy he can't string two words _together. _And the Dursleys thought he was a freak. _

Harry sighed and walked slowly over to Den.

"I'll shoot I really will," he said in a quivery voice that convinced no one and was much more suitable for him in Harry's option.

Harry stopped about three feet away from Den and his gun point. Harry looked him right in the eye ignoring the mouth of the gun mere inches from his forehead and said very clearly, "You don't have to do this Den."

"Yes I do," he snapped. "And stop talking like you know me!" he cried, hands shaking worse than ever.

"Oh, but I do know you Den," Harry went on smoothly. "And I also know that she wouldn't have wanted this for you."

Den dropped the gun in shock. It went off and shot a hole through the already cracked and moss covered roof. Dirt and plaster fell down on their heads like rain drops, but they paid it no mind. Den fell to his knees in shock.

_This guy would so be in__ Hufflepuff,_ Harry thought.

"How…" he croaked, "How…" he broke off, eyes filled with unshed tears.

Harry looked sadly back at him.

"I wish I could tell you," he said seriously. "But I know what it's like to lose the ones you love. I just lost my godfather," Harry confessed. "He was…the closed thing I had to a real father." He ignored the burning in his eyes and focused his gaze to stare back at Den hard. "I may have never lost a wife and son to a house fire," he went on more strongly. "But believe me when I say it will get better. It won't go away," he said quickly because Den was looking disbelieving. "But it won't burn like bloody hell freaking freezing over in your heart when you think of them."

To Harry's astonishment Den nodded and got up.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me how you know or how you did what you've just done," he asked attempting a smile. It came out lopsided and made his face look worse than when frowning. He must have noticed because he wiped it off very quickly.

"I'm 'fraid not, but you just showed yourself what I've known all along."

"What's that?" he muttered more confused now than ever.

"That you have no place here kidnapping two young boys and trying to kill us, Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. There are other ways to make money. If you were so desperate for a new start you could have gone about it in other, better ways."

"Oh yeah," he said quickly, his voice suddenly harsh. "And what do you know about wanting a fresh start so bad?"

Harry looked down, his shoes seeming a lot easier to look at than Den's face. He knew Den was obviously still not convinced.

"I know how it feels," Harry began in a small voice, "to want it so bad you'd kill for it. I know how it feels to walk around a hall and have everything from the floor board to the kitchen remind you in every way about what is now missing. I know," Harry croaked, fighting the emotions trying to break out of his chest. "I know what it's like to think over and over till you go mad; telling yourself _it's all my fault_. If I wasn't so thick," he said the last part on a growl. His own bitterness and hate for his own actions rising up to the surface before he could stop it. And before he knew it his eyes were over bright, and he was struggling to refrain from shouting. Even though he knew no one could hear him for miles. "I know what it's like to wish you had died instead of them. To wish so bad it burns that you can just change it." He completely lost his cool by now and he picked up his finger accusatorially at Den and roared, "So don't tell me I don't know what it's like!"

Harry fell to his knees now as well, his breathing quite heavy; he had been suppressing that for a long time. Now there was an unfamiliar feeling taking place inside him. With a start, he realized it was a tiny part of grief leaving his shoulders. He stood up feeling lighter than he had in months. Then Harry's face broke out into the first real genuine smile it had sported in a long time.

"Thanks, Den," he grumbled sheepishly.

Den stared open mouthed at Harry. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He repeated this several times before remembering how to talk.

"Okay…so…er…you do know how I feel," he blushed lamely.

Before Harry could say another word, however, there was a grunting, half moaning sound from behind them. Harry had almost completely forgotten that Lou and David were still conscious. With the help of his oclumency shields he took a deep breath and got his emotions back under control. Harry walked over to Lou first as she took his knife.

"It's a shame I couldn't just stun you," he said. "But I'm not sure this would work otherwise."

Harry tipped the end of his wand down at Lou's face. She stared furiously, making moaning sounds and her eyes were shedding tears like a waterfall.

"Caught on have you?" Harry retorted. Then for the first time in his life he said, "_Obliveate_!"

He knew at once that it had worked because Lou's eyes had rolled in the back of her head and she stopped moaning.

"Stuppify," Harry exclaimed and a jet of red light shot out of his wand and hit Lou square in the face.

He did the same thing to David and did a small charm to slow down the bleeding in his leg.

Now this left Den and Dudley. When Harry met Den's eyes again he was surprised to see more than fear reflecting in them. There was a hint of curiosity there too.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured as Den made a jerking sort of movement to run. "Trust me," Harry pleaded.

And, to his delight and surprise, Den nodded. Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't push it. He obliveated Den but did not stun him. Den got a dreamily look on his face, and, when it passed, he looked at Harry curiously again.

"What's going on?" he snapped the moment he recovered. "Who are you?" he shot at Harry.

Harry ignored his questions and said instead, "I am giving you a head start Den; I strongly suggest you take it."

"But…I don't…I…err..." Den trailed off, looking around the room wildly. "I don't remember how I got here," he said in a very quiet voice.

Harry sighed deeply, "Okay look I," he said pointing to himself, "am one of the boys you just kidnapped."

"Kidnapped…I don't…" Realization dawned on Den's face.

Harry thought it took long enough. He knew he didn't erase that much of his memory. He may be very inexperienced with the spell, but he read enough about it to perform it correctly.

Then Den's eyes moved to the unconscious forms of David and Lou spread out on the floor like a blanket.

"Ah, yes," Harry said uncomfortably rubbing the back of his head with his hands. "I had to do that. No other choice really."

Den gave Harry an incredulous stare. He opened his mouth to ask Harry how a skinny boy could knock out two full grown people, when Harry interrupted.

"Tell you what," Harry announced clapping his hands together. "I won't ask you anything, if you don't ask me. Deal?"

"Err," he said, still utterly confused.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry replied happily.

Den didn't say anything more; he just stared at Harry, who averted his gaze. He may be used to it, but it _still_ always made him uncomfortable.

"Okay, look, just get out of here now okay? The cops are on their way and I doubt you want to get caught."

Den didn't move. Harry was starting to get annoyed at this guy. _Was it so hard to just get out and run_?

"Tomorrow night I want you to meet me in the park outside of Little Winging. I'll make sure you have enough money to get a _clean_ start."

Now Den was looking at Harry like he was mad. "If I just kidnapped you, then why the hell would you let me go and offer to give me money of all things?" he asked in astonishment.

Harry stood to his full height and looked Den straight in the eyes.

"Because," Harry began slowly, "because I know what it's like to want a fresh start." Then he looked away not wanting to meet his penetrating stare any longer. "I know why you're doing this. I just think you're too blind right now to see how much you're doing everything the wrong way." Then he looked up from his shoes and said in a strong voice, "but if you ever do this again I will do to you what I did to these two clowns here." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Lou and David.

Harry was pleased to see Den gulp fearfully. At last he nodded and turned to leave. He grabbed his coat off a nearby folding chair that looked like it came out of the van last night. After he put it on he went over to the door and was about to turn the knob but stopped mid reach. He glanced back at Harry and smiled. Harry's jaw almost dropped in shock.

"Thanks," he said hastily, and with a swish of his long overcoat he was gone. Harry stood there chuckling to himself.

He bent down and searched David's pockets for the phone he was just using. After about a minute-he had so many pockets-Harry pulled it out and dialed nine, one, one.

It rang twice, and then a man with a deep voice said, "Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"Yeah…err…" Harry mumbled, feeling slightly self-conscious. He had never done something like this before. He watched a cop show once at Mrs. Fig's house, but he wasn't sure if this would really work. "I have just been kidnapped," he declared. "I don't know where we are, I will not tell you my name, but trace the call and you will find two kidnappers unconscious. Call the Dursleys of Number Four Private Drive, Little Winging Surry to confirm it," he finished confidently. But then he felt a slight pang of doubt. _They could do things like that right?_

"Look sir," said the deep voice, "…I…" Harry never heard the rest of the man's sentence because he clicked the phone shut to avoid needing to say anything else.

Hoping nothing would go wrong with this plan, he turned to look at his cousin for the first time since he first performed the shield charm. What he saw explained why Dudley had not said one word the whole time during Harry's little 'fight'. Dudley looked shocked beyond words. His mouth was open and his eyes were bulging. He sat frozen in what looked to Harry like a mix of terror and astonishment. Then it hit him so hard he nearly burst out laughing, but refrained from doing so for Dudley's sake. He had never seen Harry do real magic before. Unless you could count that one time he blew up Aunt Marge. But that wasn't intentional, and he didn't even use his wand. He watched Harry do a little simple magic in the cupboard-ish room they were just held in, but that wasn't anything threatening. He may have been refraining laughter but his face betrayed him with a huge grin of amusement.

"Well, come on then," Harry smirked reaching out his hand to help Dudley up. Then, smiling even more broadly he added, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Dudley shook his head violently and took Harry's hand. Harry, who didn't expect Dudley to really use it for physical support fell forward with the added weight. Dudley didn't even seem to notice; he ignored Harry sitting on the ground next to him and got to his feet in a kind of stupor.

Harry scowled and got up himself. He knew it wasn't really Dudley's fault, but that was a very rude thing to do for someone who just saved your life.

Harry led them outside the small cottage. In the day light it looked much more inviting. Harry could now see not just ivy growing on the walls, but all kinds of flowers too. He breathed in the wonderful smell of the fresh air and plant life around him before turning to his cousin again.

"Okay then, now all we need to do if find a way to get back and do it before the cops show up."

Dudley didn't say a word and Harry joined him in staring out in space, deep in thought as to how they were going to get back to the Dursleys' house.

A/N

First off I would love to thank my very special beta Firestallion for helping me out and doing a great job as always. Dude I have said it many times but, you rock!! Well, here is where I end this chapter. I know another cliffy. But hey this one isn't even half as bad as the one I left before it was. I must say I am very surprised and pleased at how well this story is doing. 30 story alerts. Thank you so much to every one of you. And to everyone who reviewed. The more I get the more I update. I am sorry to say that there will only be two more chapters after this one. But they are both going to be full of important conversations and realizations.

Now I have a few questions I would like to ask.

Was I out of character at all?

Were the characters real enough?

Could you picture everything that was going on?

What can I do to improve?

Did you feel like there was enough emotion going on?

Did you understand everything in the dialogue?

If not how can I make it all better?

Was there enough details?

Was the writing too simple?

Were you able to picture it as it went on?

And anything else you can think of that wasn't right or could be better please don't hesitate to tell me.

Thanks so very much for just reading and being with the story this far. You guys rock!!!!!!


	5. Finding a way home at last

Last chapter.

Dudley didn't say a word and Harry joined him in staring out into space, deep in thought as to how they were going to get back to the Dursley's house.

A/N- Okay, this chapter is going to be something a little different. It is going to be from Dudley's point of view. I hope that is okay. The story is for a good part about him, and I thought this way would work best.

Chapter five. Finding a way home at last.

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year. I felt as if everything I knew had crashed down around me. Harry, the same Harry that spent years being bullied by me. The same Harry who was friendless and scrawny. The one who cried when I first broke his arm. So many times Harry had proved to be nothing more then what he looked. All this time I had never once thought that I was the one who needed to look again.

How was I to know that there was anything more to him? True I never exactly enjoyed it when he was hurt by anyone but me, even if it was just dad. But it was never because I liked him.

Last year I thought everything I knew about him changed. When those awful things attacked us it wasn't my boxing skills that kept me alive. No, it was Harry.

I have been struggling all year with myself. I asked over and over again why someone would help someone, they despised. I couldn't think of anything. I even asked my teacher as a hypothetical question, what he would have done in that situation.

He told me the answer I gave myself. He had said if the person who was in danger really was an enemy, he would have just run. I told myself that dad was right. I should not be overly grateful to Harry. He probably saved me because he felt guilty that he was the reason I would have been dead, had he chosen not to act.

Yet I still felt a slight change in my way of thinking of him. For one, even in my head he went from being addressed as Potter to Harry. And I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of respect for him. Of course no one knew this. But even so I was a little annoyed at myself for how much I had reviled to him.

I only told him what I heard when those….monsters came near us because I had to know. I had to know if what he had heard was me. Because I knew if it was…if I was his worst fear then I didn't deserve as much as I always told myself I did.

Yet when he told me that he would not let anything bad happen to me, I somehow couldn't help but believe him. Trust him even. He had this air of authority about him. As if he had done this before and knew just what to do. I don't know how or why but I somehow knew that he would die rather than let me do so in his hands. On a lighter note I thought of how he would react if he could see my inner turmoil.

I wasn't ever really smart, but I knew enough to know how much I needed a good wising up. I never told anyone how much the incident of the past summer affected me. From then on I knew he could defend himself. Yet I never knew he could be so…._scary_. I had no idea what kind of magic they learned. Let alone what kind there even was too learn. But watching Harry do what he just did was a huge wake up call. I seem to be getting a lot of them.

Harry was like superman. He deflected bullets and saved my life. I don't know what he did, but even I had to admit it was useful. Scary as hell, but useful.

But even after all the….magic Harry had just done, I didn't see how we were going to get home. I slowly looked at my cousin sideways, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He was staring out into space with a frown on his face.

I hoped he was thinking of a way out. He said he wanted to get out before the cops came. I wasn't sure why but I guess he wanted to avoid awkward questions. I imagined cops asking him how he disarmed three full grown people with guns. I saw it and I still don't fully believe it.

If we needed to get out fast however then we better get moving. I looked around wildly as if hoping the answer would just show itself. Then something on the ground caught my eye. There imprinted in the dirt were tire tracks.

_Of course, the black van_. _Where was it now_?

I tried to peer through the thick trees surrounding us, but there was no sign of anything black. Then I remembered as if from a dream. Harry had let one of the guys escape.

_What the hell was wrong with him_?

The guy tried to kill _me_ and he let him get away. He took the car no doubt. Now how the hell were we going to get out? We had no idea where we were, so the cell phone was of no help. I doubted Harry would let me call the cops to ask them. Anyway even I could see how that would not work. One thing was for sure, if Harry thought we were walking then he had another thing coming. But how else would we get home? Even knowing where we were wasn't much help. The best we could do would be calling for a ride and waiting for it to come. And I was sure Harry would not wait around. I hoped with all my heart that Harry knew some way of transportation that I didn't. Just then I realized that Harry was muttering under his breath. I was so lost in thought I mustn't have heard him.

"Broom won't hold him," he muttered.

I had the feeling he wasn't aware that he was talking out loud. And what was that about a broom?

As _in fly_?

No way, could Harry really fly?

I could never admit it to anyone but that sounded too cool to be true. And too unfair. I hoped it wasn't true. Why should Harry get to fly and not me?

"No fireplace," he said distractedly as he started pacing.

My eyes widened in remembrance and realization.

Of course. I don't think I could ever forget the brats that came through our fireplace. Hadn't Harry said that they could travel by fire?

All this guessing and assuming was driving me mad.

"Harry," I said. My voice came out a lot weaker and quieter then I wanted. He didn't seem to have heard me. I cleared my throat and said louder, "Harry!"

He jumped and stared at me as if he only just realized I was there.

"What," he said impatiently.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but he needed to know I was serious. With his eyes on me, I felt my bravery slipping away. I was suddenly self conscious.

_Why the hell should I be_? I never was before around him. I almost scowled but it got lost on the way out.

"Err... what…how...do you know...any way out back?"

Why wasn't my brain working properly around him out of the blue? I didn't even know why he changed to me. He looked the same as ever. Well truthfully he looked worse than ever. But it felt different to be around him now. And that, more than many other things scared me.

He still stared at me with a blank expression. I shifted my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. At long last he seemed to come back to himself.

He shook his head as if to chase off a thought.

Then he smiled and cheered, "I got it!"

"Err..." I wanted to hit myself.

I was always dominant over him. And only now was it started to sink in, that if Harry really wanted to the damage he could do was so much worse. Though he was smaller, he somehow became the bigger man. Yet I didn't think I was ready to except this.

"Will you explain or…"

He cut me off. He had his signature frown back at hearing my tone. At least I thought that was it.

"Fine," he huffed. "I was thinking of floo powder but I realized I don't even have any. Then I thought of my broom but…" He paused. "You don't have a clue about anything I am saying, do you?"

_Why did everyone think I was so stupid_?

"Yes I do," I declared. "I remember those weirdoes who broke the fireplace." I continued proudly. "But I don't understand what you mean about brooms," I admitted.

_Well I think I don't_, I added silently.

He looked almost thoughtful at my answer.

"Well that is more than I expected. I can't use a broom because I really don't think it will support your weight. And I have no idea about mug…someone like you flying. "

I gaped. So he was talking about flying.

But he took no notice and went on talking.

"I don't know how to make a portkey and I can't apparate yet. I can't send a message without Hedwig, but that would take too long anyway. I don't know of any other way to contact someone within the short time we have."

I neither new nor at the moment cared what portkeys or apparating were.

"So we're screwed?" I asked.

My shoulders sagged in irritation. All the magic these people could do, and there was nothing that could help.

The only other thing was coming up with a story for the cops and letting them take us home. But Harry would have to do it. He was more scared about someone finding out what he was then I was. I personally just didn't want anyone knowing that I knew him. But I would trade that to go home sometime today.

To my annoyance Harry was smiling again. Almost tauntingly.

"We are not screwed….yet. Only if this doesn't work," he added.

Then to my horror he took out his wand again. I flinched and took an involuntary step backward. To my greatest shock, he stopped smiling, instead of it growing like I had anticipated.

"I'm not going to do anything. But…" he sighed. "You might want to take a step back."

I didn't need telling twice. He took out his wand and brought it swishing through the air in a downward motion. Out of what seemed like nowhere came a deafening bang. And I backed up even more till I was leaning with my back to the wall of the cottage. I could feel my mouth open in shock but couldn't get my brain to function when I ordered it to close.

Standing in front of me was the largest bus I had ever seen. It had three storeys and was a violent shade of purple. But the strangest thing about it wasn't its height, it was more the fact that it seemed to come out of thin air. One second there was only endless forest in front of me and the next it was being blocked from view by the bus. A short man with an acne ridden face climbed out of the now open doors. For some reason when he caught sight of Harry his face broke into a huge grin.

He looked back into the bus and said excitedly to what must have been the driver, "Earn, guess who it is again, Earn!"

I turned to Harry expecting him to be soaking up this guy's attention. But to my surprise he was frowning in annoyance.

"Look Stan," He said but this Stan guy cut him off.

"You remember my name. Wait till I tell…"

This time Harry was the one who cut him off.

"Yes, yes," he said impatiently with a wave of his hand. "Look I need to ask you something.

"Anything," Stan said eyes shining with admiration.

Harry looked more annoyed, but Stan didn't seem to notice. In fact he wasn't even looking at Harry's face. His eyes seemed glued to his forehead. He was beaming at it as though it was a prized treasure.

"Is there any way to bring Muggles on here?"

Stan didn't answer right away. He was still gaping at Harry's forehead. Harry grimaced. It seemed to bring Stan back to life.

"Oh..Err…right. Well we do let them on if they can see it."

Now Harry was looking confused. It was a funny look for him. I was not accustomed to seeing it on him. His signature expression was a frown or scowl. Stan seemed way too delighted at Harry's confusion for even my liking.

"You see Mr. Potter," Stan said sounding (or trying to) very businesslike. "Only Muggels who legally know about our world can see the bus. Like a Muggle-borns family for example."

I didn't really understand a word they were saying. All I knew was that Harry turned to me and asked hurriedly if I could see the bus. I gave him an incredulous stare in return. What kind of question was that? Could I? Of course, how could I miss something that big and conspicuous? I didn't trust myself to not say what I was thinking so I just nodded. Harry looked relieved and then faced Stan again.

"Alright, well I need to get back to Little Whinging, so how much for the two of us?"

"Twenty one sickles, but… "

Harry interrupted him. "Thing is my money is at the house so…I really hate to ask this but…"

"Of course you don't have to pay," Stan squealed in delight.

Harry's face suddenly looked as though someone just hit it.

"What," he stammered. "No, that's not what I meant at all. I was wondering if you could just let me run in and get it."

Stan looked crestfallen but then his face changed and he had a look in his eyes I didn't like.

"Of course Harry Potter. Whatever you say. "

Harry gave him a suspicious look but hopped onto the bus nonetheless.

I followed, scared, (though I would never admit it) of being too far behind Harry. The bus didn't have seats like a normal bus. There was a staircase at the end leading up two flights. But Stan led us to two of the chairs right at the front of the bus. While we were, still standing the bus doors closed and I only kept from falling by grabbing the handrail by the steps of the bus. There was a loud bang, and somehow the trees were jumping out of the way of the bus. I stared in disbelieve. I could have sworn I heard sirens echoing in the background. Looks like we got out just in time.

"Stan," Harry said, bringing me back to the present. "I know its daytime and all, but is there anyway to get a bed here? I will pay extra if required."

There he was again talking about money. As far as I knew he was broke. Always had been and always will be. Where did he think he got all this so called money from? And if he was broke why was he dumb enough to turn down a free ride?

Stan looked questioningly for the briefest of seconds before he exclaimed, "I would be happy to Harry Potter."

Harry's hand went to his eyes and he rubbed them wearily. I only just noticed how tired he still looked. Stan took out his own wand and with a wave and some funny words, I couldn't make out; a bed appeared in the place of a few spindly chairs.

"Thanks so much," Harry breathed practically collapsing on to it. "Oh and one more thing. I'm sorry for being so needy but could you please cast a stationary charm on it?"

Stan was stunned.

"Earn, why didn't we ever think of that eh?"

From what I could see of the driver whom I guessed was Earn, he shrugged.

Stan waved his wand at Harry's bed and cried _constituo_. As far as I could see, nothing happened. Then the brakes slammed and we came hurtling to a stop. I realized I didn't move from grasping the stairway poll/handlebar. But it was far too late as the second the bus came screeching to a halt I went flying and slammed face first into the front glass of the windshield. I already hated this bus. Scowling darkly I made my way to one of the seats near the bed Harry was now laying in. I wasn't jealous of it; I didn't want to fall asleep while I was surrounded by these weirdoes. But I did have to stifle a huge yawn as Stan came past me with a woman by his side.

"There you go Mrs., Heddie. Your stop is just past those tall buildings. It was New York wasn't it?"

The woman nodded. She looked a little green, or maybe it was just the lighting. But then I did a double take.

_Did he say New York_? _As in America_?

We were just in England, how the hell did we get to freaking America this fast? One thing was for sure, these people made car trips boring. I could never tell that to mum or dad however. They would have my head, or Harry's. I was startled to find that this was not very appealing to me.

The doors closed and with another bang I lost what could have been my only chance to see New York. Pires went there last summer. He said it was great. I begged Mum to take me too, but instead we went to boring old France.

A small whimpering sound caught my ears and I looked around. It was coming from Harry. I hadn't even noticed that he was already fast asleep. He rolled over with a pained look on his face and I looked away.

_Why couldn't I look at him? _

Stan had sat down on a chair next to me. He said the spell he did on Harry's bed on my chair and then his own. I didn't even have time to react. Then he put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. He kept his gaze firmly on me the whole time. I was getting a bit uncomfortable and was really tempted to shout, "What are you looking at?" But his wand was still in his hands so I kept my mouth shut.

"So..." He said eagerly. How do you know Harry Potter?"

The way he said his name, you'd think Harry was a god. I was taken aback when he asked me, and then he looked over at Harry's sleeping form on the only bed. He had the appearance of a man who just met the most famous person ever. What the hell was the big deal?

"I'm his cousin," I answered a little defensively.

Why would this guy look at Harry of all people like that, but not me? After all I was far better than Harry Potter ever could be. But then I found myself thinking, what I would have done if Harry was the one in danger. If I was the one with all the power, would I have helped Harry? No, I answered myself honestly. Did that make him the better man? Before I could think too deeply on this, Stan gasped. He looked outright stunned.

He raised his hands to cover his mouth and he said in a high-pitched tone, "Your one of the Muggles he went to live with. It's true. I can't believe it, it's true. So the Prophet was right."

"The Prophet?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Oh of course," he muttered and reached under his chair and pulled out a newspaper.

He handed it to me, watching my reaction much too eagerly. The first page had a large picture of Harry. Then to my horror the picture Harry blinked. I dropped the paper, leaping backward in alarm.

"What the," I gasped. "It…it just moved."

To my great annoyance, Stan chuckled.

"Well of course it did, didn't it? You expect it to be still?"

I didn't answer. I didn't even like the fact that I was talking with him.

More to get back at him for laughing at my misfortune I accused, "why are you keeping that paper with Harry under your chair all this time? Are you obsessed with him or something?"

Stan stared at me open mouthed. This was not at all the reaction I expected to get from him. I knew I was stupid for provoking someone with a wand in their hand and no ban stopping them from using it like Harry. What had I just done? My heart started pounding nervously. Was he going to attack me?

But he didn't raise his wand; he just kept staring at me. Not wanting to press my luck I didn't say anything. Fortunately it was Harry who broke him out of it. He rolled over with a soft grunt. I would have laughed had I not been so scared.

"You….you don't know. How could _you_ not know?"

He seemed utterly flabbergasted. I was terrified to look away from him. If he was going to attack me, I might be able to at least hit him first. He appeared to be waiting for my answer before going on. He showed signs of sinking back into a stupor of staring at me. I was the freak to the freaks.

The thought made me so irritated and I cried, "What!"

He jerked back nearly knocking himself off his chair. I smiled despite myself.

"How old do you think that paper is?" he asked a little shakily.

I glanced down at it without really seeing it, and shrugged.

"I don't know, a few years."

In truth I had no idea. I had no idea why he was even asking such a thing. What did it matter?

"That's today's paper," he corrected.

"What?" I cried in surprise. "What on earth is he doing in today's paper?"

Stan shook his head. "He is in the paper just about every day. Don't you know about the war? About the key part your cousin plays in it?"

I shook my head, excepting anything but that. "War?"

Too shocked to say anything else, he handed me back the paper after picking it up off the floor. He shook it in his out stretched hand as if to say, take it. I did. Right under the big picture of Harry (which I tried my best not to look at in case it moved again) was a caption in bold letters.

It read- THE CHOSEN ONE STILL REFUSING TO TALK. SHOULD HE BE TRUSTED?

Wondering what this could possibly mean I did something I thought I never would. I read the rest of the page.

_The Ministry of magic has been attempting to get the exact story out of Harry Potter, 16, for over a month. He is still refusing to meet our eyes, said reporter Torrid, who has tried to corner Potter in his home town of Surrey with no success. On his way to a Muggle store, I pulled him aside, admits torrid. I tried everything to get him to talk. I even slipped in a comment about, how it's not his information to withhold. The events of last June affected many. When I mentioned this he said if I come near surrey again he would curse me into oblivion. Then he ran out of the store without buying anything. Do we really want someone with such a short temper holding our lives in his hands? I went around asking a few witches and wizards for their impressions. Madam Hickler, 41 had this to say. "Anyone who can be so disrespectful shouldn't be able to have any freedom. He needs to learn some manners." Mr. Strough, age 34 disagreed. "I think we need to stop forgetting that talented and powerful though he might be he is just a boy." What I say we need to consider is someone who withholds important information deserves no trust. We don't have to back him up blindly. His records stand against him as well. Whilst visiting Diagon Alley I ran into none other than one of Harry Potter's fellow schoolmates. Mrs. Taylor Lovings confessed that Potter hosted an illegal organization last year whilst in school. In his second year, he flew a car into the Whomping Willow on the Hogwarts grounds. To quote Professor Severus Snape from a previous Daily Prophet Article; Potter has been breaking school rules ever since he arrived. In conclusion, Potter has no respect for the rules and laws made my others who only care about safety. Why should we keep letting him get away with them? He's rude and he threatens people for asking perfectly understandable questions. I don't think I want Harry Potter saving my life._

_By: David Rapkin _

I put the paper down to find Stan looking up at me expectantly. I didn't understand it at all. This guy was treating Harry like a hero, and yet the paper said not to trust him. But why would people need to trust him in the first place? I remembered mum telling him to run to the store and pick up some more bread. I remember he had returned empty-handed. This article made a lot more sense about the real Harry Potter. But why was it calling him the chosen one? What were these mysterious events that this David guy said everyone had a right to know about? I always knew he had no respect but why was something this trivial on the front page of their news? And there was something else here. They thought Harry was talented.

I threw the paper on Harry's bed. "I don't know what this is supposed to tell me."

"Are you trying to say I shouldn't trust him bec- "

"No, no, no," Stan interrupted. "That's just today's paper. Everyday it's something else."

"I think they are just writing about the poor lad to get peoples mind off the war," said a stEarn voice behind me.

I almost jumped again. I didn't need to however because right then there was another screech of tires. The bus slammed to a halt and once again I was the only one who went flying into the dash board. My face stung and I started rubbing it embarrassedly and went back to my seat. I wondered half heartily if it would just be better to sit on the floor. With a last look at Harry lying on the bed, the lady, (I refused to think of everyone on this bus as magical) walked off the bus without a hair out of place. I goggled enviously after her.

Once Stan had closed the door behind her he said, "Your stop is next."

I wanted to cry, wait, but it got lost on the way to my throat. I was suddenly filled with hundreds of questions hurtling around inside my head itching to be answered. But I didn't know if I should. This guy wasn't being very helpful. And I wouldn't have time to ask everything I wanted anyway. If I started then I didn't know if I could stop. I would just get more curious because that's the way Stan seemed to work. With every answer I could only think of fifty more questions.

Just as I was deciding if I should still ask anything Stan leaned over almost affectionately to wake Harry. I thought it was a bit cheep that Harry got so little sleep. He must have known that it would take that short of a time to get back. Right?

Stan shook him gently and Harry shot upward with his wand raised. I looked into my memory of the past half hour and tried to think if I had seen Stan's face wear an expressing of anything other the shock and affection/excitement for Harry. I decided I hadn't. The guy with only three expressions I thought with amusement.

I was happy at myself for being able to be so calm and think funny thoughts when I was secretly so scared and freaked out. Yet a small part of me wondered why Harry reacted in such a paranoid way.

Stan leapt back and stared at Harry in alarm. Harry looked around wildly for a second before looking sheepish. He tucked his wand into his pocket and muttered an apology to Stan.

He shook it off with a wave of his hand, and told Harry not to worry. I don't know what made me do it, but while they were talking and exchanging apologies I picked the paper up from the bed and stuffed it into my own pajama pocket.

Harry got up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He didn't even acknowledge that I was there. There was another sharp sound from the tires but this time I was ready. I grabbed the handle of Harry's bed at the same time he did.

_Ha_! I thought, but I silently wished that Harry had slammed into the glass the way I did.

It would have made me feel a whole lot less stupid. We walked to the doors accompanied by Stan.

"So you'll wait here yeah, and I'll go get my money for you?"

"Sure, sure," Stan said with gusto.

Harry walked out first to my disapproval and behind his back Stan gave me a wink. It took everything I had to not stop dead. I somehow managed and kept walking. The second we were out of the bus the doors closed.

From inside I heard Stan yell, "Floor it Earn!"

The bus took off like a bullet. There was another bang that I was sure everyone in the vicinity heard, and the bus was gone. I heard a growling from behind me and turned to see Harry with his hands balled up into fists. Then he heaved a huge sigh and smiled.

"I should have realized he'd do that. A bit of a nutter he is really."

Harry chuckled faintly and led the way into the house with me following closely behind him. I couldn't help but wonder how Mum and Dad were going to react when we just walked in the front door.

A/N-First things first, I want to thank a beta who took the time when he didn't have it to give. Patwas-Potter, thanks so very very much, and I hope your arms get better really soon. Well here is the next chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. It turned out this year in my life is busy. I haven't had that before. I am finally taking my G.E.D, and have a fantastic job. There are my guitar lessons, and singing lessons, social time, drivers Ed, and more that I am not going to mention. But it isn't common anymore for me to have so much time. I thought I would explain myself. Even though none of you really care.

Coming soon- I have a lot in store for the next and sadly last chapter for this story. But there is going to be a lot of Harry and Dudley bonding in it. This chapter is a lot shorter then I played it to be. So I guess I will just have to make it up in the next one. Hope that's okay? Please tell me what you think.

So I have a few questions to ask. I find that sometimes people don't always review because they don't know what to saw. So if you want you can just answer some questions. But just a simple-great job- in a review is wonderful. Of course only if I am doing a great job.

Do you think the first person was the wrong way to go?

Was I out of character at all?

Where the characters real enough?

Could you picture everything that was going on?

What can I do to improve?

Did you feel like there was enough emotion going on?

Did you understand everything in the dialog?

If not how can I make it all better?

Was there enough details?

Was the writing to simple?

Where you able to picture it as it went on?

And anything else you can think of that wasn't right or could be better please don't hesitate to tell me.

And as always thanks so much for reading. Even if you don't review just know that I am glad you took the time. Thanks again.


End file.
